


Mama

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Underage, F/M, Intoxication, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goro looked up, then. His fist curled around the figure.Mama was home.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Akechi Goro's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

Goro stared down blankly at the Featherman figure in his lap. The bright red paint had long since worn thin from his constant rubbing, and chips had begun to flake off onto his pajama pants.

His store-bought dinner sat in front of him, cold and untouched. Mama’s was still in the microwave—she’d kissed Goro on the cheek before she left for work, murmuring against his ear that he should _eat before it gets too late, Gocchan, and don’t wait up_.

Goro had warmed it for her anyways at eight pm on the dot and sat at the kitchen table, his ankles hooked under the seat, stomach rumbling. He was starving—it was nearly midnight now, and he hadn’t eaten since the apple he’d grabbed this morning—but he hadn’t dared to touch his dinner.

From down the hall he heard a loud, high pitched giggling, and then a groan. The groan was a man’s—it was a disgusting noise, as if whoever had emitted it was about to throw up.

Goro looked up, then. His fist curled around the figure.

Mama was home.

After another minute of faint moaning and laughter the lock started jiggling, and then the door flew open and Mama stumbled into the apartment. Her dress, which Goro had washed only a few days ago, was wrinkled and pulled up so far her lacy underwear peeked out from under it. Her thighs were so badly bruised they looked cracked.

“Gocchan?” she slurred, her garish pink lips parting in surprise. The door fell shut behind her. “What’re you still doing up, baby…?”

Goro’s thumb traced the figure’s chest. “Waiting,” he answered, slowly. Mama didn’t understand him if he talked fast when she was like this. “I thought you’d be hungry.”

Mama’s ankles buckled in her heels as she dragged herself towards the table, leaning against the wall for support. “Y’didn’t have to,” she managed. “Ugh, these shoes…”

Swaying on her feet, she pulled the stilettos off, flinging them across the room in one lazy gesture. The sound of them hitting the wall made Goro flinch.

Then, she turned her attention back to him. “You have school tomorrow, kiddo,” she said, and slouched into the chair he’d pulled out for her. “You’ll be tired.”

“It’s a Saturday,” Goro said. “Tomorrow is Sunday, mama.”

Mama squinted at him, and let out a wet laugh. “Right,” she murmured, rubbing at her eyes. “Fuck. Sunday, huh…”

They sat together in silence for a moment. Goro wasn’t hungry anymore; his stomach churned with nausea. Mama didn’t seem to want her food, either.

Suddenly, Mama clapped. “Alright,” she exclaimed. Her awkward, loud voice echoed in the apartment. “S—School or not,” she hiccuped, and went a little cross-eyed. “Urgh, _fuck,_ that bastard really m—messed with my drink!”

Goro’s thumb slid over the ridges of the figure’s uniform-clad arm.

“School or not,” Mama continued after a moment, regaining her calm and pushing herself up from the table with trembling arms, “it’s a little too late for a nine year old, huh? S—So let’s go to bed.”

Nodding, Goro stood, too, Featherman Red clutched tightly in his fist. Without uttering a word, Mama began to walk down the hall towards his bedroom, her bare feet squeaking against the floorboards. He regretted leaving a mess behind him as he trailed behind, but Mama would throw dinner away in the morning—she’d only be upset if he tried to do it now. With his free hand he switched off the light, engulfing the apartment in darkness.

They walked into his room side by side, and Mama collapsed onto the bed, leaving only a sliver of mattress for Goro. Though it was awkward, he clambered in beside her, his body automatically folding into hers, foreheads pressed together. She smelled like hand sanitizer and perfume, her hot breath fanning across his nose as she gazed with half lidded eyes into his face.

“G—Gocchan,” she purred when a moment of silence went by. “You’re so sweet, Gocchan. Y—You know that, huh? How sweet you are?”

Goro swallowed. Mama’s slim neck was all red, a marking in the shape of a hand wrapped around her pale throat. Her bright lipstick was smeared, the eyelashes she’d put on staring at her reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror drooping from her lids.

She was still terribly beautiful.

“Mama,” he mumbled, his throat thick with sudden anguish. Fat, hot tears welled in his eyes.

“Oh fuck, _no_ , baby, don’t cry,” Mama huffed, one slender hand coming up to wipe at his cheekbones. “Gocchan, don’t cry, okay? We’re gonna—we’re gonna go out tomorrow, you’n me. We’re gonna get takoyaki, okay? So don’t cry.”

Her other hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing patterns into his skin, sliding over his chest and nipples. It felt good—Goro shivered at the touch, his cheeks going a little red. Featherman was wrapped up between them, pressed between his chest and Mama’s breasts.

Mama let out a soft chuckle, her eyes dark in the moonlit room. “Y—You’re my number one guy, Gocchan,” she breathed. “So lemme—let Mama take care of you, okay?”

Before he could say anything, her hand slipped down his pajama pants, two long fingers wrapping around his thing. Goro inhaled sharply, surprised, and squirmed against her. “ _Stop_ ,” he protested. “Don’t—you’re not supposed to touch me down there.”

Mama laughed again, but the sound was harsh, grating. “Gocchan,” she chided. “I know what’s good for you. Don’t tell me what to do.”

His chest burned as she played with him more, and an unfamiliar heat built between his thighs, making him shift uncomfortably. Goro’s eyes slipped shut, his cheeks red hot, as his Mama’s hands explored his body. His thing was hard, drooling all over her hand—it felt good, but there was something awful about it, a bitterness like Mama’s sanitized breath and short, tight dress.

“You’re so cute,” she crooned, stroking his balls with her wandering fingers. “I w—wish all my guys were like you.”

Goro whined, his hips bucking into her strokes, head tossed back. “Please,” he whimpered, peering over at her.

Mama licked the swell of her bottom lip, and pulled away slightly, tugging down the top of her dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her full, large breast swayed before his eyes. “Here, Gocchan,” she murmured, guiding the swollen peak of her nipple to his mouth. “L—Like when you were a little baby, okay?”

This was wrong, Goro knew—all of it was wrong. But his lips parted anyway and he took the peak into his mouth, sucking on it as Mama massaged his thing.

“Oh, fuck,” Mama sighed, her eyes squeezed shut. “Y—You’re so good…”

Goro suckled harder, eager to be praised more. His hips jerked into her soft palm, the movements quick and sloppy. Something was building in his belly—an intense heat, which spread through his chest and down to his toes. The figure was still nestled between them, its plasting limbs digging into his skin.

The hand Mama was dragging across Goro’s chest slipped between her thighs, rubbing frantically at what lay between them. “Fuck, baby,” she said, her voice all breathy and high. “‘m so wet. That old bastard couldn’t do anything for me, but ‘m gonna come so quick with you, Gocchan, you’re such a good boy—”

Her fingers squeezed his balls one more time and then it was over, and a million little fireworks exploded behind Goro’s eyelids as he squirted into her hand. “ _Mama,_ ” he cried, his loud moan muffled by her breast.

Mama’s eyes shot open, and she stared at him for a moment, biting down on her lip and fingers delving into her wet hole, before her face curled and she let out a guttural, choked off groan. She convulsed for a second, teeth digging into her flesh so hard they drew blood, and then collapsed in a boneless heap beside him.

They lay there in silence, their mingled breathing the only sound that filled the room. Mama shifted slightly, fingers fishing between them into the mattress, and she pulled out the long-forgotten Featherman figure. She gazed at it for a moment, enthralled—then her slim shoulders began to shake, and she threw it across the room, caving in on herself. Her whole body was wracked with tremors.

“Mama?” Goro asked, disbelieving. Leaning over on his elbow, he poked her back. “What’s wrong?”

Mama shook her head, but Goro had already seen. She was sobbing.


End file.
